Various known rifle supports have numerous moving parts and are made of light weight metal materials and/or plastic materials. Other known rifle supports do not allow the user to hold the rifle against his shoulder during use since the butt end is secured on the support mechanism. Still other known rifle support mechanisms use a single point of contact at the end thereof where the butt of the rifle rests. This single point of contact does not provide much resistance to movement of the support mechanism during shooting of the rifle. It is desirable for the user to be able to rest the rifle on the rifle rest while holding the rifle against his shoulder in a normal manner and fire the rifle at a target or the like with great accuracy and to be able to fire repeated rounds at the target without having to take a lot of time and effort to re-aim the rifle. Likewise it is desirable to readily pick up the rifle rest, without major effort, and move it to a different location.